1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a diversity receiving system, and more particularly to a high-quality frequency diversity or space diversity receiving system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional diversity receiving system comprises a pair of receivers for receiving two input signals, a comparison circuit for comparing the output signals from the aforesaid receivers to determine which one is at a higher level, and a switching circuit responsive to the comparison circuit output for selecting as an output the higher level one of the receiver output signals. However, in such a conventional receiving system, the reference levels for the signal detection at the comparison circuit are set equal to each other. Therefore, the signal reception is substantially evenly shared by the two receivers. However, this involves too frequent switch-over at the switching circuit which adversely affects the signal reception quality. If the reference levels for detection are set differently, the frequency of the switchover may be reduced. However, this involves a one-sided sharing of the signal reception by one of the receivers.